When using ultrasound to obtain an image of the internal organs and structures of a human or animal, ultrasound waves—waves of sound energy at a frequency above that discernable by the human ear—are reflected as they pass through the body. Different types of body tissue reflect the ultrasound waves differently and the reflections, often aptly described as “echoes,” that are produced by the ultrasound waves reflecting off different internal structures are detected and converted electronically into a visual display. This display may prove invaluable to a physician or other diagnostician in several ways, including evaluating the progression of cardiovascular disease or the existence or nature of a tumor.
For some medical conditions, obtaining a useful image of the organ or structure of interest is especially difficult because the details of the structure may not be adequately discernible from the surrounding tissue in an ultrasound image produced by the reflection of ultrasound waves absent a contrast-enhancing agent. Additionally, traditional ultrasound images are notoriously poor in quality and resolution. For these reasons, detection and observation of certain physiological conditions may be substantially improved by enhancing the contrast in an ultrasound image by infusing an agent into an organ or other structure of interest. In other cases, detection of the movement of the contrast-enhancing agent itself is particularly important. For example, a distinct blood flow pattern that is known to result from particular cardiovascular abnormalities may only be discernible by infusing a contrasting agent into the bloodstream and observing the dynamics of the blood flow.
Medical researchers have made extensive investigation into the use of solids, gases and liquids in an attempt to discover ultrasound contrast-enhancing agents suitable for particular diagnostic purposes. Composite substances such as gelatin encapsulated microbubbles, gas-incorporated liposomes, sonicated partially denatured proteins and emulsions containing highly fluorinated organic compounds have also been studied in an attempt to develop an agent that has certain ideal qualities, primarily, stability in the body and the ability to provide significantly enhanced contrast in an ultrasound image.
Small bubbles of a gas, termed “microbubbles,” are readily detected in an image produced using standard ultrasound imaging techniques. When infused into the bloodstream or a particular site in the body, microbubbles enhance the contrast between the region containing the microbubbles and the surrounding tissue.
A substantial amount of the research effort directed at contrast-enhancing agents has focused on the use of extremely small gas bubbles. Investigators have long known that free gas bubbles provide a highly effective contrast agent because a gas bubble has unique physical characteristics that affect ultrasound energy as it is directed through the body. The advantages offered by free gas bubbles as opposed to liquid or solid agents that exhibit contrast enhancement is described in detail below in the context of the discussion of ultrasound diagnostic techniques.
Despite the known advantages, however, the rapid. dissolution of free gas bubbles in solutions such as blood or many aqueous intravenous solutions, severely limits their use as an ultrasound contrast-enhancing agent. The most important limitations are the size of the microbubble and the length of time that a microbubble will exist before dissolving into the solution.
Examining the size requirements for microbubbles more closely, the gas bubbles must, of course, be sufficiently small that a suspension of the bubbles does not carry the risk of embolism to the organism in which they are infused. At the same time, extremely small free gas bubbles composed of the gases generally used in ultrasound contrast imaging dissolve into solution so rapidly that their image-enhancing capability exists only immediately proximate to the infusion site. An additional obstacle exists for ultrasound imaging of the cardiovascular system. Medical researchers have studied the time required for microbubbles composed of ordinary air, pure nitrogen, pure oxygen, or carbon dioxide, to dissolve into solution. Microbubbles of these gases that are sufficiently small to be able to pass through the lungs and reach the left heart, less than about 8 microns in diameter, have a life span of less than approximately 0.25 seconds. Meltzer, R. S., Tickner, E. G., Popp, R. L., “Why Do the Lungs Clear Ultrasonic Contrast?” Ultrasound in Medicine and Biology, Vol. 6, p. 263, 267 (1980). Since it takes over 2 seconds for blood to pass through the lungs, microbubbles of these gases would be fully dissolved during passage through the lungs and would never reach the left heart. Ibid. Primarily because of this tradeoff between bubble size and life span, many researchers concluded that free gas microbubbles were not useful as a contrast-enhancing agent for ultrasound diagnosis of certain parts of the cardiovascular system.
However, the ultrasound contrast-enhancing media described herein comprises microbubbles, composed of the biocompatible gases whose selection is also provided by this invention, that are sufficiently small that they pass through the pulmonary capillary diameter of approximately 8 microns and thereby allow contrast-enhanced ultrasound diagnosis of the left chambers of the heart. The free gas microbubbles survive in the bloodstream long enough that they may be peripherally intravenously infused, travel through the right heart, through the lungs, and into the left cardiac chambers without dissolving into solution. Additionally, certain of these media have extremely long persistence in solution and will enable contrast-enhancement of many other organs and structures.
This invention overcomes many of the inherent limitations thought to exist with the use of free gas microbubbles by providing, in part, a method for selecting special gases based on particular physical criteria such that microbubbles composed of these gases do not suffer from the same limitations as the microbubbles previously investigated. Therefore, it has been discovered that the ultrasound contrast-enhancing media described herein comprising a composition of microbubbles produced using a biocompatible gas or combination of gases selected by the physical and chemical parameters disclosed herein can exist for a sufficient length of time and be of sufficiently small size that their stability in the bloodstream allows enhanced ultrasound contrast imaging of particular structures in the body previously thought inaccessible to free gas microbubbles.
By using the term “biocompatible gas” I mean a chemical entity which is capable of performing its functions within or upon a living organism in an acceptable manner, without undue toxicity or physiological or pharmacological effects, and which is, at the temperature of the living organism, in a state of matter distinguished from the solid or liquid states by very low density and viscosity, relatively great expansion and contraction with changes in pressure and temperature, and the spontaneous tendency to become distributed uniformly throughout any container. The following Table contains the assumed body temperatures for various living organisms:
Rectal TemperatureOrganism(degree Fahrenheit)Swine (Sus Scrofa)101.5-102.5Sheep (Ovis sp.)101-103Rabbit (Oryctolaqus cuniculus)  102-103.5Rat (Tattus morvegicus) 99.5-100.6Monkey (Macaca mulatta)101-102Mouse (Mus Musculus) 98-101Goat (Capra hircus)101-103Guinea pig (Cavia porcellus)102-104Hamster (Mesocricetus sp.)101-103Ham (Homo sapiens) 98.6-100.4Horse (Equus sp.)  101-102.5Dog (Canin familiaris)101-102Baboon (Papio) 98-100Cat (Felis catus)101-102Cattle (Bos taurus)101.5-102.5Chimpanzee (Pan) 96-100